


Be Mine

by shaneo6930



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Scott is a great boyfriend, Stiles has a dirty mind, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: Stiles wants to plan the perfect Valentine's Day, but Scott already thought it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to get one thing straight here. I hate Valentine's Day. I've never liked it. But last night, I dreamed of Scott and Stiles being great boyfriends to each other, wanting to celebrate their first together. This was thrown together in about 4 or 5 hours, and might suck. Just a warning.

To say Stiles was freaking out is an understatement. Here it was February 13th, and he had nothing planned for Valentine’s Day. His first with a boyfriend.

Normally, he and Scott would play video games, watch horror movies, and snark at the ridiculousness of the day, but this year felt different. He wanted to go all out to impress Scott. 

He asked everybody he could think of, too. 

His dad said to go with what was in his heart. 

Melissa told him that the most romantic thing anybody had done for her was being spontaneous. 

Lydia told him to rent The Notebook and take notes. 

Jackson only said “Stiles, it’s 3 in the morning here. Fuck off,” before hanging up. Damn time zone differences. 

Sadly, none of this advice worked on Stiles. He didn’t know what was in his heart, and all he learned from The Notebook was that you can get into someone’s pants by hanging from a ferris wheel. 

So, spontaneity, it is. He’s just gonna wing it. With a single red rose on the passenger seat of his beloved Jeep, he makes his way to the McCall residence.   
Upon arrival he hops out of the jeep, and starts up the front step. Just as he’s about to knock on the door, he remembers. 

“Shit,” he mutters as he goes back to his jeep and grabs the rose. “Would’ve felt stupid forgetting this.” He then heads back to the house and knocks on the door. 

Scott opened the door to find his boyfriend standing in the doorway, dressed nicer than he’s ever seen Stiles dressed before, and holding out a rose. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Scotty!” 

“Stiles, it’s not Valentine’s Day. That’s tomorrow,” Scott laughed, as he took the rose and led Stiles into the house. 

“I know that,” Stiles said sheepishly. “I know how to read the calendar on my desk. “

“Then what’s this?”

“I’m being spontaneous. Making things more romantic by surprising you,” Stiles wraps his arms around Scott’s neck and softly kisses the tip of the boy’s nose. “Is it working?”

“It is,” Scott smiles back. The two break their embrace and go sit on the couch. “But why are you so concerned with romance this year?”

“Well, duh, Scotty,” Stiles starts. “It’s my first year with someone to actually celebrate this fake ass made up holiday with.”

Scott laughed at this. “We don’t have to do that you know. I know how you feel about the day.”

“I never did like it,” Stiles said softly. “Even back when we were kids, and had to make cards for everybody in class. Yours was the only one I wanted to make.” 

Scott shifts on the couch and looks Stiles in the eye. “So, let’s not do it. Let’s never do it. I love you. I know you love me. We show each other that love on every other day of the year.”

“Sometimes we risk getting caught by your mom while you show me how much you love me,” Stiles said with a goofy, sexy grin. 

Scott rolled his eyes. “Of course you bring that up. So, what do you say?” 

Stiles’ smile grew. “As long as I can spend any day with you, I don’t give a shit what we do.” He leans over and kisses Scott, nice and slow. “Although, I do want to get in some Naked Time sometime tomorrow. I hear Valentine sex is the best.”

After they broke the kiss, Stiles smirks. “Although, I do want to get in some Naked Time sometime tomorrow. I hear Valentine sex is the best.”

“Don’t worry, baby. We’ll get to do that too,” Scott says with a wink.

Stiles stands up. “But tonight, there’s a dinner reservation at that nice Italian place downtown with our names on it. I know how you love you some Chicken Parm.” He reaches out his hand. Scott takes it and stands up. 

“What are we waiting on then?” The two head on out the door for a non-Valentine date.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucked. Please be gentle if it did.


End file.
